De la luge à dos de pingouin
by Lion01
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid au pôle sud ! Mais même avec cette neige à perte de vue, le froid n'atteignait pas le cœur d'Asami, rempli de d'amour et d'amusement.


**A/N : Bonjour ! Je suis de retour avec mes OS du mois ! Merci la nuit du FoF ! Alors, c'est toujours le même principe : un thème, une heure pour écrire. Bon, je suis pas sûre sûre d'avoir mis une heure. Il faut dire que je me suis beaucoup laissée distraire. Donc, cet OS a été fait pour le thème "Glisser". J'avais envie de faire du mignon, donc clairement, c'est gentillet, doux, avec une dose d'amusement !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Korra ! Où m'emmènes-tu !

Sa petite amie l'ignora et continua de tirer sur la main d'Asami, faisant des petits bonds de joie, tout en courant un sourire aux lèvres. Son attitude enfantine, autant qu'excitée ou joyeuse, réchauffait le cœur d'Asami. Contrairement à son corps qui, lui, tremblait de froid. Elle avait peut-être mis un gros pull, une polaire et une veste par-dessus, c'était toujours le pôle sud, et elle n'était pas habituée à ces températures. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les gens d'ici faisaient pour vivre dans cet air constamment glacé, avec tout ce froid et toute cette neige. Ça faisait moins d'une semaine qu'elle était arrivée et pourtant Republic City lui manquait déjà…

Mais ici, entrainée elle-ne-savait-où par Korra, main dans la main, son visage rayonnant de joie et ses yeux bleus s'illuminant d'une lumière brillante, elle avait déjà plus chaud. Elle se sentait bien. Chez elle, même…

À force de sauter, de courir, de se retourner pour regarder Asami, et tout ça en même temps, Korra finit se prendre le pied dans un tas de neige et de tomber la tête la première dans la poudre blanche et froide. Elle sortit bien vite la tête de cet amas de flocons compacts pour entendre le rire mélodieux d'Asami résonner dans ses oreilles engourdies par le froid. La jeune femme riait aux éclats, ses mains posées sur ses genoux, d'un rire doux et chaleureux. Korra sourit puis secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de la neige coincée dans ses courts cheveux bruns. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, son sourire s'était transformé en sourire un peu plus malicieux… Elle fit un léger mouvement de la main, non-perçu par sa petite amie. Une fois que celle-ci eu fini de rire, elle tendit la main à Korra pour qu'elle se relève. Sans même que la femme au sol ne la saisisse, elle fut soudainement déséquilibrée et ses pieds ne trouvèrent plus d'ancrage au sol. Alors, elle tomba sur sa petite amie. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Elle avait glissé ? Sur de la poudreuse ? Elle regarda à l'endroit où se trouvaient ses pieds quelques secondes plus tôt : une anormale plaque de glace s'y était formée. Elle se retourna vers Korra qui la regardait avec un sourire innocent.

\- Tu m'as fait glisser en transformant la neige en glace !

\- Qui ? Moi ? Bien sûr que non !

\- Menteuse !

En guise de revanche, Asami lui envoya de la neige dessus, se congelant la main au passage. Korra se débarrassa de la neige avant de pousser Asami sur le dos, apprêtant une énorme boule de neige en dessus d'elle.

\- Non, Korra, non ! pria Asami, les mains en l'air, déclarant forfait. Tu ne vas pas faire ça ?

Mais quelque chose dans le regard joueur de sa petite amie et ce sourire en coin lui disait qu'elle allait totalement le faire. Et en effet, elle lâcha la masse de neige, ensevelissant Asami. La femme d'affaires sortit la tête de la neige, complètement glacée à mesure que la neige recouvrait sa peau puis fondait, mouillant ses vêtements, et glissait sur sa peau pale. Elle grelota et claqua des dents. Que c'était froid ! Finalement Korra, remarquant très vite qu'Asami était congelée, l'étreignit, utilisant sa maitrise du feu pour la réchauffer. Les yeux verts se fermèrent doucement, son corps se glissant vers cette douce chaleur, exhalant un soupir de satisfaction.

\- C'est mieux ? demanda Korra.

\- Beaucoup mieux.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, profitant à la fois de l'étreinte et de la chaleur de leurs deux corps. Puis, après un moment, Korra se leva et aida Asami à faire de même reprenant plus calmement le chemin vers la destination qu'elle avait choisi, main dans la main. Un silence défiant le froid ambiant s'installa, fruit d'un calme serein, d'une lueur d'amusement, et de deux cœurs qui battaient l'un pour l'autre.

Finalement, Korra s'arrêta. Elles étaient en haut d'une colline enneigée.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda Asami.

\- On va rencontrer des pingouins !

\- Hein ?

\- Attends, regarde !

L'Avatar sortit un poisson de sa manche. Instantanément, des bruits animaliers se firent entendre. Une horde de pingouins se montra, affamée.

\- C'est un technique que Katara m'a enseigné, informa Korra. Comme ça on peut glisser sur les pingouins ! Monte !

\- Quoi ?

\- Monte !

Korra donna un poisson à un pingouin sur lequel elle installa Asami, puis fit de même pour elle-même.

\- C'est parti !

Les pingouins dévalèrent la pente, prenant de la vitesse. Asami n'en revenait pas qu'elle était en train de faire ça ! Faire de la luge avec un pingouin en guise de luge ! Elle s'agrippa pour ne pas tomber, fermant parfois les yeux, et parfois les rouvrant. Par contre, quand elle vit le mur de neige juste en face d'elle, elle les ferma totalement. Elle ne vit rien, par contre elle sentit bien tout son corps s'enfoncer dans le froid glacial et le mur s'effondrer sur elle. Elle en ressortit en grelotant de plus belle. Cette fois, ce fut Korra qui riait aux éclats. Elle avait du mal à retenir les larmes qui bordaient ses yeux.

\- C'est pas drôle ! défendit Asami.

\- Si, si, je t'assure, c'est drôle ! On voit bien que tu n'as jamais fait de la luge sur des pingouins !

Asami grimaça. Il n'empêche qu'elle était de nouveau gelée… Korra essaya plusieurs fois de reprendre son souffle mais se remémorant la femme d'affaires entrer en collision avec le mur de poudreuse, son fou rire repartit. Au bout de plusieurs grandes inspirations, il ne restait plus que de ce fou rire un sourire amusé, et Asami qui grelottait.

\- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer avant que tu ne tombes malade.

Elle reprit la main de l'autre femme, aussi froide qu'un glaçon, et prit la direction de la ville.

Définitivement, il faisait bien trop froid dans le pôle sud ! Mais si c'était pour pouvoir être avec Korra, alors Asami accepterait les températures les plus extrêmes, parce que son cœur, lui, serait toujours rempli d'une chaleur qui lui était à la fois douce et ardente.

* * *

 **A/N : Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Bonne ou mauvaise, longue ou courte, ce n'est pas là l'important. L'important c'est de s'exprimer ! N'oubliez pas que laisser une review, c'est aider l'auteur à s'améliorer. Et puis, on est content nous d'avoir des reviews ! Enfin, bon, c'est votre choix. Je suis toujours ouverte à la discussion !**


End file.
